


Cemetery kisses

by transgallavich



Category: Zero Day (2003)
Genre: I was super tired when i wrote this, It Sucks, M/M, SOMEONE PLEASE WRITE MORE OF THESE BABES, anyway, anyway i love them, idk its really bad, its gay, nO FICS FOR THESE BABIES, there are like, zero day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgallavich/pseuds/transgallavich
Summary: Cal and Andre go to the cemetery.





	Cemetery kisses

Cal was a romantic. Andre was not. That was just one of the many differences between the boys. Andre was angry and Cal was sad. Andre was violent and Cal tried his best to avoid any kind of physical confrontation. They were opposites and that's why they were good together. They balanced each other out. 

It had been a long day of being pushed around by kids at their school. Cal had eaten his lunch in the bathroom and Andre had gotten a black eye and a giant bruise on the side of his ribcage. Andre always tried to stand up for himself. And for Cal. It almost always got him in trouble. He got into fights a lot. When Cal wasn't there to hold him back, he just went for it. Andre was all bruised knuckles and bloody noses. It was just who he was. 

Cal, however, was all platinum blonde hair and shaky hands. He was nervous all the time. Nervous for Andre. Nervous for them. 

Andre had left school early, and had dragged Cal along with him. He drove to his house, hands gripped tightly around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. He was angry. Cal could tell.

"You don't have to stand up for me, you know," Cal said slowly. He was the whole reason that Andre had a bruise on his side.

"Of course I do. I care about you," Andre replied. Cal looked over at the brunette. They had been driving around for a while with no destination. It had been a few hours. 

"Let's go to the cemetery," Cal blurted out. "Please? We can just sit and talk or we don't have to talk at all. We can just be together for a little while. Alone. Maybe forget about everything."

The cemetery. It was their place. Cal and Andre had their first kiss there. It was late on a Thursday night and they had their backs up against a tree. They had snuck out to meet each other. After a few hours of talking and maybe one too many sips from a vodka bottle, they kissed. It was sloppy and messy, but they wouldn't have had it any other way. Ever since then, they've been together. They didn't talk about it, and they sure as hell didn't tell anyone. It just was. 

"Okay."

So they went to the cemetery. Andre kept a blanket in his trunk for times like this. For when they needed to get away. They walked deep into the cemetery and climbed a hill and set the blanket down. The sun was setting, and the sky was a mixture of purple and gold. Cal's head was in Andre's lap and he was playing with his hair. 

"One day, we'll leave. We won't look back. We'll just leave," Cal said. Andre just nods.

Cal sat up and turned around to look at him. He lifted his hand and touched the side of Andre's face. His thumb grazed over the bruise and Andre winced. The sky had darkened now, and was a deep violet.  
Cal wanted to protect Andre. He wanted more than anything to protect him. The one time that he tried to stand up for himself and Andre, he got the shit beaten out of him. He was weak. He was small and skinny. He couldn't defend himself. God, he wanted to, though.

Cal slid into Andre's lap and put his hand on the back of his neck. Andre wrapped his arms around the skinnier boy's frame. They fit perfectly together. Like puzzle pieces. He rested his forehead against Andre's, and for a second, Cal swore that he could feel his world stop. Everything was right. Just in that moment.  
All the bullies, all the beatings, everything. None of it mattered. Andre kissed Cal and everything was right.

 

An angry brunette and a nervous blonde.  
Bruised knuckles and shaky hands.  
The perfect mix.


End file.
